A Very Harry Christmas
by Smame
Summary: The D.A is finished for Christmas. But Harry waits back to hopefully recieve a Merry Christmas from Cho. But he might get more, much much more. Warning, softcore action. ChoHarry. OneShot.


Harry Potter is a J.K. Rowling Creation.

(I do not own any characters, names, spells (with the exception of _Delectatio_) and the first paragraph is taken almost directly from _The Eye of the Snake _from The Order of the Phoenix )

The last class of the DA before Christmas had just finished. Everyone was leaving, wishing him a "Happy Christmas" as they left. Feeling cheerful, Harry began straightening up the cousins they had been using for stunning, hoping for a "Merry Christmas" from Cho. But as he turned around he heard her crying softy.

"Wha-?"

He didn't know what to do. She was simply standing there, crying silently.

"What's up?" he said feebly.

"I'm sorry" shaking her head. "It's just learning all this stuff…makes me wonder….if he'd known it all…he'd still be alive ."

"He did know this stuff", Harry said heavily. "That's how he got to the centre of the Maze, but if Voldemort really wants to kill you, you don't stand a chance."

Cho hiccupped and the mentioning of Voldemort's name, but didn't flinch.

"_You_ survived when you were just a baby" she said quietly.

"Yeah, well," said Harry wearily, moving to the door, "I don't know why, nobody does, so it's nothing to be proud of."

"Oh, don't go!" said Cho, sounding tearful again. "I'm sorry to get like this…I didn't mean to…"

Even with her eyes being red and puffy Harry still thought she looked very pretty.

"I know this must be horrible for you" she said wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "Me mentioning Cedric, when you saw him die...I suppose you just want to forget about it"

That was true, but Harry didn't won't to seem heartless so he kept his mouth closed.

She took a step towards to him.

"You're a r-really good teacher, you know, I've never been able to stun anything before" she said, with a small smile.

"Thanks", said Harry awkwardly

Cho looked up.

"Mistletoe," she said quietly, pointing upwards at the ceiling over his head.

"Yeah," said Harry. "It's probably full of Nargles, though."

"What are Nargles?"

"No idea." said Harry. She had moved a little closer. "You'd have to ask Loony. Luna, I mean."

Cho made a funny noise between a sob and a giggle.

She was even nearer to him now.

"I really like you, Harry."

Harry couldn't think. A tingling sensation was spreading through his body.

He could see every tear clinging to her eyelashes.

She leaned forward, her lips, slightly parted, less then inches away from his own. Harry placed his hands above her waist and leaned forward. Their lips connected. Cho opened her mouth wider and Harry felt her tongue enter his mouth. Cho brought her hands around Harry's waist, and pulled them closer together. Harry could feel Cho's breasts being pressed up against his chest. This thought began to create a bulge in Harry trousers. Cho broke the kiss, and looked down.

"Is that a wand in your pocket, or are you just having a good time?" she blurted.

Cho's cheek suddenly flustered red.

"Oh my God, I don't know why I said that, it just kind of slipped out" she began suddenly, still red in the face. She laughed nervously.

Harry began laughing softy too.

When they had stopped laughing, Cho took his hand and held it for a moment then placed it on her shoulder. Staring into his eyes, she said, "Merry Christmas, Harry"

"Merry Christmas, Cho."

Cho looked up again.

"Hey, the mistletoe didn't go anywhere" she said, smiling mischievously.

Harry didn't have time to smile back before Cho started kissing him again. There were only kissing for a minute, when Cho pulled away. She stared at Harry, breathing heavily. Then she took off her school jumper and began unbuttoning her shirt.

Harry could only stare as she removed her shirt as well only leaving and dark purple bra. Still breathing heavily she grabbed Harry by his collar, and pulled him towards a desk which was placed against the wall.

Harry brain had frozen, he couldn't think. All he could do was watch Cho sit on the desk, her legs facing him. Cho bit her bottom lip. She beckoned Harry over, who numbly walked to her.

Harry's brain finally came back into full capacity.

"Cho…are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, his voice not his average pitch.

Cho took a moment before answering, but nodded.

"It's just" Harry stuttered, "I've never done anything like this before"

"It doesn't matter, you'll be fine" she said kindly. And leaned forward and kissed him.

In Harry mind there were a dozen or so question raging on. What did she mean "It's doesn't matter"?

Does that mean she has done it before? Maybe with Cedric? Well it couldn't have been in their common room, they were in separate houses. Could have been at Hogsmead? Or maybe it was in this room? But Cho hadn't ever heard of the "Room of Requirements" or had she? Harry only snapped out of his thoughts when Cho had unbuttoned his trousers. Harry took a sharp intake of breath when Cho lifted up her skirt and slipped off her panties, which Harry noticed where the same colour as her bra. For a second time, Cho beckoned Harry closer, and encircled her legs around his waist.

"Ready?" Cho asked.

Harry nodded, and slowly plunged inside her. The effect was extraordinary. Both he and Cho were instantly short of breath. Harry began slowly trusting. Cho craned her head up, and with her hand placed Harry's head on her shoulder, who began kissing and biting it softly. Cho's hand was moving again this time to place Harry's on her breasts. Harry began trusting faster. Cho let out a small grown of pleasure.

Harry stopped kissing her neck and looked straight into her eyes. He kissed her passionately. Then turning around he pointed his wand at the pile of cushions.

"_Accio _cushions" he said maybe a bit too forcefully as all the cushions collided into them and scattered themselves on the floor. Harry stopped trusting, and holding Cho manoeuvred them over the cousins.

Harry lay down, as Cho removed her skirt and slowly placed herself on his crotch. Harry let out a moan as he slid inside her.

Cho began rocking forwards and backwards. Then taking out her wand, she asked, "Harry do you mind if I use this?" indicating to the wand.

Harry didn't know what she meant but said, "Eh…sure"

Cho, still rocking, smiled and pointed her wand towards her vagina, and shouted, "_Delectatio!"._

She suddenly started trusting faster. She moaned loudly.

"Oh God yes!...ah…Harry, that feels…oh God!" she practically screamed.

Then placing her hand on her bra she said "Open". The bra suddenly un-strapped itself and Cho tossed across the room.She began rubbing her nipple with her free hand. She was trusting faster and faster now, and shouting loudly again. Harry had a though of what would happen if somebody heard her and found them hear. As if Cho could read his mind, she placed her wand next to her neck and muttered, "_Silencio!_" All sound coming from Cho from immediate became inaudible. She began silently screaming orgasmic sounds. This sight of the naked orgasmic Cho was too much for Harry. Gripping her thighs he came hard inside her. His head fell back in exhaustion. Cho kept on thrusting for a moment but then she began shaking gently, until she too collapsed onto Harry's chest. She lifted her head, and stared into Harry's eyes. She mouthed the word "wow!"

Harry smiled. She pointed her wand at her neck and silently spoke the counter-charm.

"Harry," she said somewhat breathlessly, "That was incredible".

"What was that spell?" Harry asked, his eyes hardly leaving Cho's perfect breasts.

"That was _Delectatio, _my friend found it for me". She said, noticing full well where Harry's eyes were lingering. "It's simple called the "Bliss spell". She thought I could use some cheering up this year, but I was the one who figured out it makes a different where you point it" she added mischievously.

She stood up off Harry, and began picking up her cloths. Harry just lay there watching her get changed.

After she'd finished putting on her matching bra and panties, she threw the rest of her clothes in a pile beside Harry. Then she curled up beside him and wrapped her legs around his. They kissed.

Cho rested her head on Harry's chest.

"Wow" she said after a minute, "I've just had sex with Harry Potter. Now there's something to brag about."

Harry smiled, but all that he could think was that if an army of Damemtors suddenly burst into the "Room of Requirements" it wouldn't have mattered. There wasn't a Damemtor alive who could fight his Patronus that he could make right now, he'd had the perfect memory.


End file.
